Twisted Wind
by Dobby123
Summary: So Ichiru finally got what he wanted, Zero. So now he can move onto biggger things and that to take over the vampire society and become the true ruler of the night. Sequel to Rose Garden. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm back so soon. Yeah, you all love the story and some think there are a lot of question left unanswered. So here I am with the sequel to Rose Garden. Please enjoy.**

Twisted Wind Chapter 1

_Many and many of millenniums ago, there were hunters and supernatural creatures. _

_The hunters, the Kiryuu clan killed anything that was not humans._

_The supernatural creatures tried hard to protect themselves. _

_While the Kiryuu clan continued to grow, the killings became more and more frequent to the point humans were somehow involve._

_The world was almost split into chaos until the supernaturals decided to go into hiding and conduct meeting underground._

_The supernatural were beyond furious as their kind was almost completely wiped out. _

_The meetings were held with the most powerful creatures the werewolves and vampire. The Rei's and the Kuran's._

_The Rei's, "We cannot stand for this."_

_The Kuran's, "We have no choice but to go to war with them."_

_The supernatural creatures went in to an uproar._

_"Are you mad, we're extinct to nearly extinct."_

"_There is no way we can win."_

_The Kuran's, "We might not win, but we can all die knowing that we took out most of the Kiryuu clan out so that our younger generations can live in peace."_

_There were roars of agreements before battle plans were made._

…

_There was to one final crusade against the supernaturals the ones that fail to hide. The witches and they were going to be made perfect examples of those who dared to practice the devils work._

_Left and right witches were burned until there was one left standing. Burn and dying the great and powerful witch ended it with one spell. A curse if you will. The curse was to Kiryuu clan when they had twins. There was to always be miscarriages and if the twins survive one will always be weaker than the other one therefore they are doomed to die if not then they are cursed to be what they hated the most vampires._

…

Ichiru watched his brother sleep. Ichiru was concerned about Zero slow process to his vampire phase, but getting a vampire who happened to birth three spawns was able to tell him that Zero was going through his child stage. Where when a vampire first gets its fangs, it will be completely dependent on the parent for blood and is constantly hungry. It's was an odd stage to be in one especially when you're technically a full grown vampire, but it definitely not bloodlust.

Ichiru still had work to do so he couldn't watch his brother as much as he would like to. He had humans to convert and loyalties to test and changing the ways of the council because they became far too corrupted and he had to get rid of those stupid purebloods. Rido Kuran automatically knocked Kaname Kuran out of number one due to the fact that the troublesome man is the main reason too why level E's roams the streets like they own them. Then he needed to destroy the vampire hunter association because they've been corrupted and their leader is not even human anymore and the sad part about that she doesn't even know it. Passive instincts are rather annoying. But before that he needed to get rid of that Mad Blooming Princess Shizuka Hio she suffered long enough and then he needed to get rid of that girl Sara Shirabuki. And then there was Isaya Shoutou, there wasn't much he could go off about him so that's for another day. Then there that Touma brat, he's against killing kids so he supposes he'll save that for another day. Then there that sickly girl Maria Kurenai, she poses no threat except that big mouth of hers. She'll serve her purpose later.

Then there is Kaname friends. What to do? What to do? There is no use into trying to get them to come over to his side. They're firmly locked by his side he can tell that much. But what get him are those two human girls. What are they to them, friends? Companions perhaps? Lovers? Blood donors?

Ichiru ruled the last two out, they still look far too innocent especially that brunette one. Though that brunette one seemed to be a really special to that Kaname kid, he'll have to do some research on that one.

"Sebastian," Ichiru called. As he moved to his office to start filling out paper works, to start accepting those who wanted to be in his clan, the ones who pasted his loyalty test. "How is construction going?"  
>"It's going rather smoothly with occasionally incidents. We manage to convince the human to sell off his entire land so the minute we got the ownership papers we started immediately constructing 4 hours later. So far we got a fifteen percent of the land done and it will take approximately 6 months to build the rest of the lands unless you change the constructions plans."<p>

Ichiru then remembered the blue print he came up with.

"It comes to me intention that there are quite a few children vampires in the vampire society. I decided to add a small park." Sebastian took a look at the plans and went to take it to the constructors. "Be back within three days. I have more interviews with these vampires' families and those who want to switch their loyalties to mines." The butler excused himself as the master of the house continued his work.

…

The room was dark and moon was hanging low in the sky. The only sound you heard was breathing and the constant beeping of a machine. The door to the room creep open and three people entered the room. A doctor and two concern boys.

"So nothing changed," Aido asked as he sat beside his girlfriend.

The doctor shook her head. "With how close they was to the explosion it was nothing short of a miracle that they survived the blast. They suffered second degree burns, broken bones, concussions and internal bleeding and now they're in a coma. Honestly the chance of them coming out of it was slim." The rest of it was left unsaid for it was obvious that the best choice for them was to pull the plug.

Aido wouldn't dare as the pureblood to change Sayori into one of them. It was against the laws and he wouldn't want her bound to the Kuran forever.

Kaname was holding a secret about Yuki that he couldn't reveal yet. Not after hiding it for so long he didn't want to subject Yuki to that torture yet.

"Kaname-sama, it has been months since the incident. Now that your threat revealed itself what should we do?" Aido ask not once looking up from his girlfriend.

"Nothing, the person got what they wanted Zero." It was true. The two red chesses pieces disappeared, leaving Kaname king piece completely back in one piece like it was never touched.

"But shouldn't we try to save Zero?"

Kaname shrugged. He was at lost to what to do. He can't go the head master cause anytime he brought Zero up, he completely blows the topic off and then there is Yagari…

"There is nothing we can do. I tried tracing where his brother could've possibly taken Zero, but everybody involve with those two either don't know who we were talking about or couldn't even tell us where they might be. I'm using my resources, but so far nothing." Kaname cared about Zero, but his hand was tied.

...

"It would seem a typhoon is arriving soon." Cross said drinking his tea.

"Anytime for preparations," Yagari asked.

"Nope," was the simple answer.

**And so more troubles arises.**

…

So I decided to do a sequel and please feel free to ask questions if you still feel confused about something or you feel that something should be put in the story for further details and what not. Or if I left more holes in the stories.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Attention: Attention**

**I thought maybe I go into details on how the curse came to be. Not everything is revealed, but it's getting there.**

**And ben4kenvin brought up a good point about the levels/ranking of Zero and Ichiru. And they don't have a rank seeing how they're hunters and vampires. Technically they're half human, but they're just as powerful as a pureblood. But it'll be explain further in the story as it goes along. **

**If you have more questions or things are still not clear, please feel free to ask.**

**Enjoy.**

Twisted Wind Chapter 2

_It was a sunny day. The birds were singing and the people were all scared. Eyes darting left and right as if suddenly expecting another crusade by the hunters. _

_A little girl with a pink dress ran down the street as fast as her dress allowed her as she ducked into the woods to play with a friend of hers._

_Upon entering a small village in the woods, she was greeted by an older woman name, Chalu, the village leader. _

"_Hello dear child," Chalu, was the mother of her friend she was visiting. "When you didn't come to visit last week, we feared the worst of you."_

_"As of I," the little girl said, despite of being a child she wasn't naïve. "My father led another crusade to the Edro Village. My father had me under tight guards so I couldn't leave like I wanted to."  
>The elder lady nodded. "Do you know it they plan to strike here?"<em>

_The little shook her head, "That I'm not sure of, I snuck a map out of my father's planning room and I started to trace all the place he lead a crusade in, but not only has this village been over looked once, but several times."  
>The elder witch looked awfully startled but elated nonetheless.<em>

"_However, I wouldn't let your guard down, Chalu, I like to think that they over look this place because I visit so often, so I'm not sure."_

_Chalu nodded, "Nevertheless, we'll strengthen our wards." The woman left in a much happier pace, though the little girl couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the old woman. At her age she needs peace and tranquility so her passing would be free of demons coming to take her soul away._

_The little girl made it to Chalu knowing that her best friend, Sandra would be there._

"_Sandra," the little girl shouted as she entered the house. A small woman was standing over a large black cauldron with purple and green smoke rising upward. The small woman jumped and placed a hand over her heart and sighed._

"_Dear me child you nearly scared me into the bowl," Sandra said. "Come over here, there is much to discuss, I fear this may be the last time we will talk for a while again."_

_The little girl sat while Sandra poured water for them. _

"_Liza," Sandra said as tears started to fall down her small face. Sandra wasn't pretty, but she wasn't ugly. She might've been beautiful at one point, but with these crusades going, she couldn't age as gracefully as others had the privilege of doing so. "We don't much time left do we?" _

_The little girl shook her head, "I say you guys are safe, but that is indefinite, even I can't tell what's on my father mind these coming days. I fear the worst that nobody, no supernatural creatures nor humans are safe anymore. Father suddenly became more and more adamant on killing everything."_

_Sandra frowned as the little girl in front her cried. She like to think of Liza as a daughter that she could never have and she cherish the girl and so does the other women and children._

"_There is no way you can change your dads mind?" _

_Liza shook her head, "I don't think the death of me would make it any better in fact it would make it worst, that's probably why nobody dared attack the castle, but I fear that everybody is reaching their breaking point, that's why Sandra, I beg you to put a curse on the Kiryuu clan."_

…

Ichiru blinked as he sat up in his bed. He watched Zero's sleeping form and smile. It would only be a matter of time before his brother truly awakens and he looks forward to that moment. He would love for his brother to come to him, to hold him and kiss him. He wanted his brother so badly it aches.

Ichiru looked at his tattoos. The designs on him were remarkably plain for something that gave him so much pain. The tattoos read out vampire and hunter. That posed another question when he saw these tattoos it reminded him that if he was a hunter yet a vampire wouldn't it make him half human? If so, how is it that he can rival a pureblood vampire, hell how can a half human be on the same level as one? How is this treated like a curse? It seems more like a blessing to him. He just doesn't get it, the curse was that twins would suffer and one will die. If both were to survive then they become the thing that they hate the most.

Ichiru tried to sum it up, 'So, if we turned into the one thing we hate the most, then that would be vampires right?' However Zero and never expressed our hate about vampires. Well he never did, he could always remember watching Dracula classics whenever he got the chance.

He remembered the conversations he had with Zero and he told him how he was mad about the fact that there was vampires existed. He was just mad that the vampires were going to make a stupid mistake such as exposing them to a world where people might not be ready. As far as he knew Zero didn't hate vampires, in fact he might've been a little scared.

It just didn't add up.

"Sebastian," Ichiru called out as he rubbed Zero face. The boy barely twitches and that concerned him a lot.

"Yes master Ichiru," the butler entered the room.

"Where is Charles?" Charles was a vampire hunter who swore his loyalty to him, for what reason was strange. He didn't trust his own people. It was good enough for Ichiru since he knew the man would serve himself useful as he can be his eyes in the vampire hunter association.

"I believe he's back at the Order," the butler said.

Ichiru smirk, "Good, I need to you and Charles to collect as much information on the Kiryuu clan as possible." The butler bowed and left.

Ichiru sighed, "Zero."

"Chiru," Zero mumbled under his breath. Ichiru smiles goes back to sleep.

**And so more problems arises…**

…

I think the next chapter will be mostly at the academy. I like to see how the others are reacting about Zero being gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Twisted Wind Chapter 3

It's been almost three months since the accident. And since the girls are out of the coma induced state they can help put some inputs on what the hell had happen.

"Well there is one thing we can agree on," Yuki said grabbing everybody's attention. "Zero saved our lives."  
>They all nodded.<p>

"However," Aido said."Who was that other character? That other boy looked exactly like Zero."

"That was Zero twin brother," Yuki said. As she avoided everybody shock expressions.

"Twin brother?"

"He never told us about him."

"Is he a hunter too, is that why he was so strong?"

Yuki slammed her hands down on the table. "However," she stressed those words out. "However, I don't think that was Zero's brother on the account of his brother was chronically ill as a child with no hopes of ever getting better. He was physically weak and he couldn't do much. Although Zero told me that he gotten a lot better, he had lapses, so I really doubt it was him."

Kain sighed, "Then who could it have been?" Yuki couldn't answer that one. "Point blank is that we all could've been killed by Zero's look alike, but Zero saved us and is now being held by that man. Captive? Who knows, but so far nothing happened so I assume that he got what he wanted. The question is, are we going to save him or not?"

That really didn't get the reaction that Kain was hoping for in fact everybody was look rather subdued.

"So that's it, I don't like Zero like that, but you all you guys for the last fews days talked about Zero like he was a god of some sorts. And some of y'all thought of him to be a brother figure so much for that." Kain left the room with only the memories of Zero on his shoulders.

_It was a hotter day than usual and Kain was walking around the rose garden to see that the silver hair perfect sitting at the fountain reading._

_Kain unthinkingly blurted, "I don't like you."_

_The silver hair didn't even look up from his book when he said, "And you think I care because?"_

_The orange hair boy sighed, "I don't think you care, but I felt the need to say it."_

_The silver hair finally looked at him with his lilac eyes and for some reason the orange hair was drawn to it. "Now that you got that out of your system you're breaking the rules Kain Akatsuki, go back to your dorm unless you want to get expelled._

I didn't like Zero, but I respected him. He was calm under probably the worst conditions ever. I don't care what happens to him, but I don't like that he was betrayed by the people who claim to like him. I suppose it was a good thing that Zero didn't accept their feelings otherwise Zero might come back to probably kill us all.

…

**I know what you're all thinking that it was a short chapter, but I don't think I will talk much about the academy for awhile so I just write a short filler about them. And from the looks of things, it's a very good thing that Zero was kidnapped by his brother and nobody else otherwise that really would've been messed up.**

**Well the next chapter will explain more about the curse of the Kiryuu clan.**

**Until then…**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have no excuse to why I've been absent for so long other than school and I lost my touch with this story, but I'm back, kind of, and I hope I didn't lose you all.**

Twisted Wind Chapter 4

_Sandra couldn't believe her ears when she heard Liza, her dear sweet Liza uttered those dreadful words. _

"_I can't possibly," Sandra started._

_Liza got on her knees, "You must I don't think I can live with myself knowing that all of you might get killed because of my father." She said crying. "My father took it too far and he must pay therefore our rightful punishment should either be a slow painful death or cursed."_

_Sandra understood where Liza was coming from, but it didn't make it any less difficult._

"_I," Sandra was lost for words she couldn't possibly reject such a noble cause. "I'll do it."_

_Liza smiled as she humbly thanked her friend. _

"_However on one condition," Liza was tilted her head in wonder. "I will make the curse; however, I won't use it unless you promise to talk to your father one last time to cease his actions."_

"_But," Liza started._

"_That's the only way I'll comply to your wishes."_

…

_Liza made her way back to the castle with one thing on her mind: To get her father to stop the war._

_Liza approached the castle and was immediately flanked by the guards. Her heart thud, she feared that she may be too late._

"_Liza," her father Sir Mire, came from the castle. "What could you possibly be doing in that village that you would constantly disobey me from leaving the castle?" _

"_People," she said. "I want to be around people."_

_Her dad huff, "Such nonsense we have people at your disposal here."_

_Liza sighed, "They're merely servants here to please you and me, their doing their job. I want real friends."_

"_Then I'll find you friends." Her dad bartered as they entered the castle._

"_That's not what I want." Liza sighed finding the conversation droll and pointless. "Father since you're here does that mean the war is not going to happen?"_

"_Of course it will my daughter," her father said looking insanely happy. "I want to make this word monster free so my daughter would be safe."_

_She frowned, "I am safe father."_

_Her father went mad, "No you're not." He jerked her up by her arm and dragged her to her room. "You're not safe until every one of those godforsaken creatures are dead."He threw her into her room and locked the door." _

_Liza scrambled to her window knowing full well somebody would be guarding her door. She looked outside her window room. It was no use she couldn't escape. There was nothing to hang on to. And if she was to jump, she would die on impact. _

_She promised Sandra that she would meet her the day after tomorrow to tell her the news. Now that she is unable to leave her room, her family would be cursed. _

_She, strangely enough wasn't upset, she felt content._

_Sorry Sandra for making you do this... Forgive me… _

…

Ichiru scoffed at the files that were in front of him. Honestly did these civilians think we weren't going to check their background?

"I wonder who leaked the secret about my utopia?" He mused silently to himself. "Honestly, I don't want stupid people in my town."

Sebastian came in with a batch of magnolias, somehow his rose garden started sprouting those flowers and they could only think of Zero who might've been the cause of it.

Ichiru sighed, "More flowers? At this rate our home is going to be a flower field." Sebastian smiled.

"It livens the place up more don't you think Master Kiryuu?" The butler set the flowers on his master desk actually pleased that more flowers other than roses popped up. He rather not admit it, but he was afraid of the roses. They literally pulsated with life and they were warm it was unnatural for him.

Ichiru flipped through the rest of his stack before sighing. "I am the wind and I hear everything. Like how I can hear people conspiring against me, like how I can hear people bitching about how miserable their lives are, or what people are doing in their daily lives. I don't know all, see all, hear all because I'm a psychic, I know all because of the wind."

Sebastian was surprised to hear his master; the word couldn't come to him at the moment, but dull or slightly ticked.

"Honestly, I don't care about anybody except for my brother," Ichiru said. "Call it obsession, but I love my brother and I will do anything for him. That's why I want to make a paradise for him. Surrounded by good people and good people only. I want this place to be a heaven on earth since he, we, are cursed. Though this curse makes me wonder though. To be cursed as the thing we hate the most yet, we're vampires graced with eternity and youth. I don't see much of a curse than sucking people blood. It was horrible at first, but you learn to get over it. Have Charles been able to find anything yet?"

"He found very little in the Hunters Library, however he states that he needs to be of higher ranking if he wants to look at the Archives, but that's about it."

Ichiru hissed, they must know something. If it's hidden in the archives then must know something. They have too, then again, nobody knows much about the Kiryu clan and Kuran haven't said anything other than the fact that they gave up on my brother which is all good.

"Surely there must be some way to get into those archives without getting being questioned," Ichiru, hmmed, and kept trying to think of somebody he could trust and/ or was already affiliated with the Hunters Association. "Tell Charles to go as deep as he can without getting in trouble and I'll find somebody to do the rest." Sebastian turned to leave not before they both witness something stunning; bluebells grew right out of the magnolias. Ichiru laughed a bit, "It's rather scary with what he could do with his powers."

Sebastian added dryly, "He'll be even scarier when he's able to hone his powers."

Ichiru could only agree to that.

…

_As Sandra watch her village burn she only curse and scream in agony and anger, but as she remember the promise Liza made her keep, she could only cry as well. _

"_I'm sorry, Liza."_

"_I'm sorry."_

…_..._

_Well what do you think?_


End file.
